catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
King of All Root Beer
Waffle, Mr. Blik and Gordon compete against each other in a series of physical challenges. Plot The episode starts with the trio watching a commercial for Burpos Root Beer when Sassy Frass, the spokesperson for Burpos, says one lucky winner will win the honor of being The King Of All Root Beer. The trio then races toward the car, but decide they're all going, then head to the Burpos Factory. After being flooded with Root Beer foam, they meet Sassy Frass herself, who makes them sign a personal injury release form (PIRF for short) before announcing challenges the cats will face to earn the title of Root Beer King. The first challenge is racing the Root Beer River. The second challenge is racing to the top of Sarsabarilla roots. The third challenge is wresting the Root Beer Bear. The final challenge is winning the Burpos trivia. Waffle wins the trivia, but Mr. Blik rigs the points so he wins the trivia, earning the title of Root Beer King instead. When Waffle finds out, he is upset and driven to madness as Mr. Blik gloats to him about being The King Of Root Beer. Later, a parade is thrown in Mr. Blik's honor. To his surprise, he is turned into a float rather than being allowed to ride a float. Waffle breaks into the Float Station and becomes a float as well, then proceeds to attack Mr. Blik. The two fight, turning eachother into balloon animals and slamming eachother into skyscrapers. Gordon breaks into the Float Station, becomes a float, and attempts to end Mr. Blik and Waffle's bickering. When Gordon confesses he wanted the honor of being The King Of Root Beer, Waffle confesses he just wanted the Root Beer, and Mr. Blik confesses he just wanted the crown, but the cats continue their fight as Sassy Frass sends the Root Beer Bear to stop the cats however Randall trying to made an instant drank and put it on a mug after he rips the instant drank wrapper with his tooth then the cats knock a soda machine and it flood everywhere. Just the cats deflate and descend back down to the street where Sassy Frass fires Mr. Blik. When Mr. Blik asks who could be a better king than him, he finds that the Root Beer Bear has broken into the Float Station and become a float. The Root Beer Bear roars at the cats, scaring them off, then says the Burpos slogan, ending the episode. Trivia *The climax of this episode is a reference to Godzilla and other kaiju films. *When Waffle goes to inflate to battle Blik, the hangar he enters is Hangar 18, which is a possible reference to the Megadeth song of the same name. Waffle’s Root beer trivia includes: *Sassyfrass hails from Tulsa, and at this point has been the Burpo's spokesperson for three years, two months and nine days. *The Burpo's factory stands tall and spews root beer foam on the quarter-hour. *Burpo's was first sold from a pushcart on the quarter of Broad St and 3rd, 1927. *The original brewing of root beer is based on 6,000 year old techniques of ancient Samaritans. Names in other languages Latino - El rey de todas las gaseosas Arabic - ملك المشروبات الغازيه German - Gut gerülpst, König! Czechoslovakian - Král Safra-Coly Cast * Wayne Knight..................Mr. Blik * Rob Paulsen...................Gordon/Man/Boy with Crutch♣ * Kevin McDonald................Waffle * Maurice LaMarche.............Hovis/Vet♣ * Liliana Mumy....Human Kimberly♣ * Tress MacNeille.........Sassyfrass/Woman * Emmy Laybourne................Mom♣/Woman♣ ♣ = Designates a character that did not appear in this episode Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005